Instruments, typified by a guitar, as known in the art, are constructed such that the bridge and nut of the string supporting assembly are in the same plane. The strings held by the assembly are also in the same plane. This configuration can cause wrist and finger strain, particularly to a beginner.
An object of the invention is to align the assembly in such a way that chording finger positions will be comfortable. This is achieved by rotating the nut relative to the bridge. This configuration is comfortable because the strings are within easy reach of the chording hand.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from a study of the following description taken with the accompanying claims.